


Яблоко в карамели

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Временами Элизабет приходилось ошибаться, зная о своей ошибке заранее. Но иногда она все же поступала правильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоко в карамели

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл исключительно для души. Написан после просмотра 8 серии 2 сезона — ею и вдохновлен.

Временами Элизабет приходилось ошибаться, зная о своей ошибке заранее.  
  
      Парадоксальный феномен брал свое начало в долге, ответственности и здравомыслии, в иных случаях — в неподъемной загруженности сотрудника ФБР, а также в том, что смерть ей приходилось видеть чаще, чем жизнь. С переменным успехом Том уравновешивал баланс добра и зла, но лишь до того, пока их совместное существование не покрылось патиной карамельной лжи. Такой же липкой и густой — настолько, что прикоснувшись к ней однажды, Элизабет оказалась в ловушке из бесчисленного количества тягучих нитей. Четырехмесячное пленение Тома, убийство начальника порта, обман Ресслера о секретном информаторе, который стоил ей уважения коллеги… И после окончания этой грандиозной лживой кампании она осталась в одиночестве, уверенная, что лишилась поддержки единственного человека, способного помочь ей.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Лиззи. Все в порядке, — низкий голос с хрипотцой произносил не просто слова — он  _уравновешивал_.  
  
      Она могла бы сказать ему, что ничего не в порядке. Она предала идеалы ФБР, свои собственные и даже те, которых придерживались люди, находящиеся за чертой закона. Грязные и по-своему справедливые идеалы, обнаруживающие необходимость убивать, когда это становится частью того, что ты должен сделать.  
  
      Воля и ответственность заглушали поцелуи, которые Реддингтон оставлял на ее волосах. Сопротивляться оказалось не слишком сложным делом — она ощущала, как слезы текут по щекам, но стержень внутри оставался таким же несгибаемым. Завтра будет очередной рабочий день, завтра придется поразмыслить о том, как снова напасть на след Тома, чтобы предъявить его Куперу в качестве своего искупления. Дар Ресслеру, дар самой себе, дар хоть какому-нибудь из лагерей идеалов, которые она предала.  
  
      Он еще раз обнял ее тогда — ласково и с удивительной деликатностью, а затем посадил в такси и назвал адрес очередного мотеля, где она проведет ночь наедине с кошмарами, пробудившейся совестью и револьвером под подушкой. Элизабет не сомневалась, что ни в одну секунду их прощания ее лицо не дрогнуло, но с той же уверенностью она могла сказать еще кое-что. _Он знал_. И потому, когда через час после того, как она отпустила такси у мотеля, Реддингтон оказывается на пороге ее номера, Элизабет не удивляется. Молча открывает дверь и пропускает его вперед, наблюдая, как неизменная шляпа находит свое место на вешалке, а ее обладатель, настороженно осмотрев кресло, с королевским пренебрежением устраивается на краю постели.  
  
      — Лиззи, я с некоторой наглостью предположил, будто одних заверений в том, что ситуация в той или иной степени стабилизировалась, будет недостаточно. Поэтому я счел нужным предоставить тебе доказательство, — закинув ногу на ногу, он держит аргумент перед собой, чуть согнув руку в локте. От аргумента на палочке пахнет детством, жженым сахаром и бодрящим поцелуем в висок, от которого Лиззи с таким тщанием пыталась отгородиться всего час назад.  
  
      — Яблоко в карамели, — Элизабет складывает руки на груди и старается придать своему голосу строгости. — Я похожа на ребенка?  
  
      Если кто из них и дитя, то только не она — улыбка Реддингтона ностальгично безмятежная, какая бывает лишь у тех, кто умеет быть бессознательно жестоким. Это то немногочисленное, что есть в нем от маленького мальчика — притязание, властность и насилие, лишенное организованности. Оно просто существует, просто течет по его венам и просто крушит все дамбы тогда, когда в нем появляется необходимость.  
  
      — Да, дорогая Лиззи. Это яблоко в карамели. Похоже, я разоблачен.  
  
      Прищурившись, он хлопает по кровати около себя, приглашая ее присесть рядом, и помахивает круглым карамельным десертом.  
  
      — Иди сюда, Лиззи, попробуй этот восхитительно пахнущий аргумент. Я всю жизнь был убежден в одном — хочешь во что-то поверить, прикоснись к этому. А язык, будучи одним из самых замечательных дегустаторов окружающего мира, помогает в таком деле лучше всего.  
  
      Слишком уставшая и слишком разомлевшая, она все же уступает. Кровать прогибается под ее весом, чуть скрипит — как-то чересчур интимно и тихо. Успокаивающая улыбка на губах Реддингтона появляется почти мгновенно. Призванная взбодрить дух и развеять страхи, она все же немного пугает. К таким улыбкам Элизабет не привыкла и не уверена, на какой именно чаше весов лежит поддержка, которую она получает от этого человека. Черное или белое? Хорошее или плохое? Но, надо признать, плод искусителя, облаченный в тягучий покров из ванильной карамели, находится вне какого-либо измерения добра и зла — он попросту божественен.  
  
      Чистый аромат карамельной патины имеет неожиданно солоноватый вкус. Когда Элизабет осознает этот противоречивый факт, обнаруживается, что тело уже предало ее. Равнодушие — за утешение, фальшивые слезы — за мягкие поглаживания по волосам, молчание — за невесомые поцелуи в лоб и в виски. Ничего не в порядке. Ничто уже не будет в порядке.  
  
      — Ты можешь плакать по-настоящему, Лиззи, — он сжимает ее пальцы, держащие яблоко, и отводит лакомство в сторону. В карих глазах Реддингтона плещется жалость вперемешку с любопытством — выражение, которое она постоянно ловит в его лице. Будто процесс изучения Элизабет Кин равносилен для него процессу познания боли, причиняемой и им, и ему.  
  
      — Я не в порядке, — после этих слов, она уже не может остановиться. — Я не в порядке.  _Яневпорядке._  
  
      Когда он накрывает ее губы своими, Элизабет еще помнит об ответственности, долге и здравомыслии. Рука, ласково опустившаяся между лопаток, немного колеблет ее уверенность, но не как метель гнет деревья, а как теплый южный ветер, приводящий в движение огромные крылья мельницы. На языке у Реддингтона тот же привкус ванили — приторно-сладкий, с нотками любопытства и ярости к тому, что заставляет ее, Элизабет, страдать.  
  
      — Лиззи, моя хорошая девочка, _я_  сделаю так, что все будет в порядке, — тяжело дыша, он прислоняется щекой к ее лбу — и кому-то другому может показаться, что в этом слишком много отеческой заботы. У кого-то другого могло бы неприятно похолодеть в желудке, но Элизабет только чувствует на языке то привкус сахара, то соли.  
  
      Недолго думая, она обвивает руками его шею, поглаживая пальцами нежную кожу за ушами, чувствуя биение пульса под ней.  
  
      — Я бы хотела в это поверить, — Элизабет подвигается ближе, чтобы поцеловать ямочку между нижней губой и подбородком.  
  
      — В таком случае, для этого у тебя есть самый лучший дегустатор в мире.  
  
      Руки, любовно укачивающие ее в объятиях, косвенно или прямо убили множество людей — возможно, больше, чем Элизабет знала за всю свою жизнь. И это то, что они делают даже сейчас. Разрушают. Разбивают. Рвут на кусочки парадоксальный феномен ее ответственности, равнодушия и долга, заставляя плакать слишком сильно, чтобы это могло улучшить вкус ее поцелуя, и все же Реддингтон снова наклоняется к ней, обнажая бесчисленные нервные окончания боли и радости. Немного помедлив, она отвечает, чувствуя, как его губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
      Временами Лиззи все же делает правильный выбор.


End file.
